thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego (Haospear's Dragonoid)
"Too perfect to be true." ; ; Diego is Noah, the founder of BattleTech's Guardian bakugan. He evolves into many variations. He usually has a personality of a stereotypical warrior. This Dragon absolutely LOVES to Dance. He also likes to go to parties and gobble up cake and drink cola. ; ; ; ; "Don't Dare underestimate the bond between me and Noah!" (In debut) ; "Whoa! That...must be...A Dharak?" (In Drake's debut) ; "Sorry buddy, But you'r the one who's going DOWN!!!!" (Charges toward Drake)" (Responding to Drake,(Who's recently evolved)'s battle taunts about "You forced me into having no choice...but to destroy you. This will be your last.") ; "Don't worry. I will...Certainly!" (Confronting an injured Drake's remark that "You'll never destroy me completely...Groan&Gasp") ; ; ; ; NEO DRAGO 600 Gs ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Diego. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Diego. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Diego. * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon (Sprite Dragon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Vestroia Gene) * Dragon Contender: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Diego. (Vestroia Gene) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Vestroia Gene) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Diego. * Dragon Clash (Dragon Crash): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Diego . (Vestroia Gene) * 'Dragon Fire: '''Fires a dragon-shaped dart from his mouth (+400 Gs). * '''Fire Spirit: '''Nullifies the opponent's abilities. * '''Dragon Shield: '''Reflects the opponent's abilities. * '''Dragon Rush: '''Rams into the opponent (+500 Gs) Hex Dragonoid 600Gs ''Main Article: Hex Dragonoid Diego became Hex Dragonoid when Infinity took him away from Noah. Infinity stated that the Chaos Ability X was used on him. Maxus Dragonoid 3700 Gs Main article: Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for the sole purpose to defeat Noah. Doom later told his henchmen to use them to defeat Noah and Nathan. Diego defeated all six pieces and took them. Later, Diego uses the pieces to defeat Pluto. A few days later, Noah defeats Pluto again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor when Pluto was weakened and use the Ability, Burning Infinity. Trivia * Strangely, he and Drake have the similar victory roars. * This is Drago's first form to use Vestroian gene abilities. CROSS DRAGO 800 Gs ; Ability Cards * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 600 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Inferior Shield: The opponent may not counter any of Cross Dragonoid's abilities. * Glow Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 900 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 400 Gs to Cross Dragonoid and adds 400 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. * Glowing Infinity: Subtracts 800 Gs from each opponent and adds 800 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. (Vestroia Gene) * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent. HELIX DRAGO 1000 Gs ; Ability Cards * Galactic Dragon: Adds 600 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability and increases his speed to 150%. * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield '(''Hyper Helix Shield): Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of G-Power as the opponent. * '''Glow Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Strike Tornado: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Power Glazer: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Impulse (Dragon Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * LUMINO DRAGO 1200 Gs ; Ability Cards * Cross Radiance: Adds 800 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Particle Wave: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Cross Barnum: Adds 600 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Wave: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 900 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Blank Barnum (Lumino Barnum): Subtracts 800 Gs from each opponent. * Lumino Reflector: (Blaze Reflector/''Hyper Reflector''): Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Dragonic Anthem: Diego Jumps around as his theme song is played out of thin air. 1) Add 900 Gs 2) Nullify an ability * Lumino Hammer (Blaze Hammer): Nullifies the opponent's ability. BLITZ DRAGO 1400 Gs ''' ; Ability Cards * '''Particle Buster: '''Diego fires energy all around. Add 900 Gs and nullifies an ability * '''Dual Barnum: '''Diego shoots fractals all around. Add 900 Gs and nullifies an ability * '''Blitz Reflector: '''Diego Jumps around and creates a glowing reflector out of thin air. Reflects an ability * '''Blitz Wave: '''Diego flies around and creates a wave of energy. Add 600 Gs and nullifies an ability * '''Blitz Explosion: '''Diego explodes (Explodes & Disappears & Recombines someplace else). Add 800 Gs and nullifies an ability * '''Blitz Hammer: '''Lets Diego teleport/move at sonic speed wherever he chooses; even off the gate card or the entire battle. Can be used to escape an ability. * '''Spire Dragon: (Ultimate Gene): '''Adds 900 Gs to Diego and subtracts 700 Gs from opponent. * '''Maximum Maxus Master Dragon: Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. (Vestroia Gene) * Blitz Superior: '''Adds 900 Gs to Diego and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. * TITANIUM DRAGO 1600 Gs ; Ability Cards * '''Dragon Strength: '''Diego Jumps around and knocks opponents off their feet. Add 900 Gs and nullifies an ability * '''Dragon Hard Striker: '''Diego flies around and swipes opponents off their feet. Add 900 Gs and nullifies a gate card * '''Titanium Hummer (Titanium Rumble):Lets Diego teleport/move at sonic speed wherever he chooses; even off the gate card or the entire battle. * Titanium Screen: Adds 1000 Gs to Diego and reflects an ability. * Core Buster: '''Adds 1000 Gs to a teammate bakugan. * '''Dragon Force Striker: '''Adds 600 Gs to Diego. * '''Dragon Blazer: '''Adds 800 Gs to a teammate bakugan. * '''Revolutional: '''Adds 400 Gs to a teammate bakugan for 5 turns. * '''Wonder Superior: '''Adds 800 Gs to Diego and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. * '''Generation Shield: '''Adds 800 Gs to a teammate bakugan. * '''Dragon Maximum Striker: '''Adds 800 Gs to a teammate bakugan. * '''Double Up: '''Adds 800 Gs to a teammate bakugan. * '''Meteor Screen: '''Nullifies an ability. * '''Galactic Impact: Adds 1000 Gs to Diego and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. * Titanium Torrent: '''Adds 1000 Gs to a teammate bakugan. * '''Titanium Torment: Subtracts 1000 Gs from any opponent. FUSION DRAGO 1800 Gs ; Ability Cards * Dragon Thrasher (Dragon Trasher/Dragon Crasher): Lets Diego teleport/move at sonic speed wherever he chooses; even off the gate card or the entire battle. * Dragon Superior: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Diego and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. * '''Galactic Impact:'Adds 1000 Gs to Diego and forces the opponent to stop using abilities for this round. * 'Dragon Exploder: '. Subtracts 1000 Gs from every opponent and Diego explodes (Explodes & Disappears & Recombines someplace else). Add 1000 Gs and nullifies an ability. * '''Dragon NR Gear (Dragon Energy): Subtracts 1000 Gs from opponent and puts down all availiable support pieces at once. * Fusion Shield (Saber Shield): If there is a Reptak nearby, adds the amount of Gs it possesses to Diego. (The Reptak keeps the Gs it has. Diego only gets a duplicate of its energy.) * Dragon Over Cannon: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Diego. * '''Dragon Astral: Adds 1000 Gs to Diego. Also, Diego escapes all opponent's abilities for this turn. * Dragon Eternal Force: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from opponent. * '''Hyper Drive: '''Diego gets his power level elevated to 100 Gs more than the opponent. Again, Diego jumps around to avoid opponent's abilities. * '''Dragon Blade: '''Adds 900 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. * '''Dragon Tornado: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Fusion Dragonoid. * Dragonic Dynastic Anthem: Diego Jumps around as his Royal theme song is played out of thin air. 1) Add 1000 Gs 2) Nullify an ability and a gate card. * Dragon Dynasty Decider: Use only if in battle with a Dharaknoid (or a variation of a Dharak) Add Diego and the Dharaknoid's Gs and divide it equally by 2 and get one of each half to be you'r current G-power. * Dragon Deity Doom-bringer ('''variation on Ultimate Gene): '''Adds 5000 Gs to Diego and adds 2 more bakugan on Diego's side if the opponent is Hurricanean. Category:Haos Bakugan Category:Dragonoid Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan